powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
One Last Hope
One Last Hope is the 27th episode of Power Rangers Turbo. It is the fifth episode of the Phantom Ranger arc, which marks the debut of the Rescue Zords and Artillatron. Synopsis To defeat the Metallosaurus, the Phantom Ranger gives the Power Rangers a fleet of new Rescuezords, transported into action by the Phantom Ranger's own Zord, Artillatron. Plot Up on the Space Base, the Chromites are hard at work upgrading Metallosaurus by reverse-engineering the systems from the captured Turbo Megazord. As General Havoc supervises, Porto arrives with new information regarding the Phantom Ranger. According to data taken from the Megazord's systems, his life and powers are sustained by a Power Ruby worn on his chest. By removing it, his power can be controlled. Up in the main deck, Divatox is fawning over another one of Havoc's gifts to her: a neutron laser for blasting intruders. In the Power Chamber, the Turbo Rangers are still trying to be patient as they wait for the Phantom Ranger to offer his help. Deciding to take the initiative, they morph and go on patrol through the city. Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull are still hosting the Monster Tour with Lt. Stone, and the guests are demanding that they see the Power Rangers and/or a monster like the brochure promises. Stone cites the brochure's claim as a misprint and leads the group to a skyscraper for some panoramic views, where they all get a view of Metallosaurus as it returns for another rampage through Angel Grove. Bulk and Skull don't notice as they slip away from the tour to get some lunch. Having spotted Havoc and his massive monster but with no Turbo Megazord, T.J. and Ashley try to fight back from Lightning Cruiser. They are instead shot down by Divatox's neutron laser. When the rest of the Rangers arrive in Storm Blaster, they attempt the Turbine Laser to no effect and get caught up a Piranhatron fight before the Phantom Ranger appears. He tells them to follow him into a hole that opens up in the sidewalk and into an underground passage, which is caving in due to Metallosaurus stomping around above them and Divatox blasting away with her neutron laser. Using their Auto Blasters to clear debris, the six Rangers follow the path. As Dimitria and Alpha 6 try to contact the Rangers and Metallosaurus starts tearing into a skyscraper with Bulk and Skull trapped inside, a loud rumbling gets everybody's attention. The Phantom Ranger has deployed Artillatron, his giant carrier Zord, and the Rangers have arrived in their new Rescuezords to save the day. Using the Rescuezords, they are able to throw Metallosaurus off-balance and also indirectly save Bulk and Skull by keeping the skyscraper from falling. When Metallosaurus knocks a giant gas tank towards the Rangers, T.J. uses his Rescuezord to push it back underneath the behemoth's legs, blowing it up and sending it back to the Space Base. In the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull are preparing for their next tour with safety padding, helmets, and rescue flares. Up on the Space Base, Porto and the Chromites are still making modifications to the Turbo Megazord while Divatox and Havoc are itching for revenge against the Phantom Ranger. Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Ali Afshar as Phantom Ranger (voice) (as Alex Dodd) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Tom Wyner as General Havoc (voice) Notes * First appearance of the Rescuezords. * Bulk references the Zeo Rangers' battle with Mechanizer in Zeo's "Mr. Billy's Wild Ride". Quotes Divatox: Elgar! This isn't a toy! (Sees the laser won't work) Give me a token. I'm all out. Errors * When TJ steps on the accelerator for the Fire-Tamer zord, you can see the initials "VRV" on the brake pedal; "VRV" being the names of the mecha in Carranger. * While on one of their Monster Tours, Bulk tells the tourists that the Power Rangers fought Mechanizer on a street corner. But in "Mr. Billy's Wild Ride", they fought the monster inside a factory. *The first two shots of the Metallosaur, the one in the poanning shot and the other after Havoc called his Zord the greatest ever built,, Metallosaurus was seen in its second form. **Both came from the 31st episode of Carranger and the 2nd error was actually the same shot from last episode. *The Turbo Megazord apparently had data on the Phantom Ranger that the mentors did not have? See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Turbo Category:Episode